Rin's Angel Eyes
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: Sesshomaru's eyes have always watched out for Rin, she just never realized it. Companion to Rin is a Girl for all seasons.
1. Angel Eyes

Rin's Angel Eyes

(Rin's First Time)

Rin sat on Ah-Un's back as the two headed dragon walked behind Sesshomaru. She was now a female at the age of 15, the perfect age for a woman to be bound in union. She was softly humming a random song. Sesshomaru stopped and turned to look at her, no matter where they went, she loved to either sing or hum. He made a minor mental note to add a section to the Western Palace for her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, when will we be returning to the Western Lands?" she asked softly. He walked towards her and tilted her face up to meet his gaze with his fingertips. "Is something wrong Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked, meeting his gaze directly.

"No Rin. Nothing is wrong. Do you wish to return home?" He asked her, when she shook her head yes, he merely lifted her head up further "Movement of your head is not a suitable answer Rin. When you communicate with me it will be in words"

"Yes My Lord." She said before shifting her legs, telling ah-un to walk. Sesshomaru shook his head, only Rin could get away with the disrespect she did. He would never raise a hand against her or strike her in retaliation. He was distracted from thoughts by her singing.

"_I know that I'm not the first one_

_You've had love in your path before me_

_But when your lips touched my lips _

_It felt like I was kissing destiny_

_Angel eyes with your angel eyes_

_Will you always be there to hold me_

_Angel eyes I am satisfied_

_I don't want to hear your story_

_Cause I can see the things _

_I really want to see_

_I'm in Love"_

Sesshomaru walked behind her and Ah-un, thanking the heavens that Jaken was not there to ruin his time with Rin. He took solace in her voice. He was unsure of where she received her gift of singing, but he was glad she had it. Rin's voice was a true gift, one that made her a target to Demons. Her voice could accelerate or annihilate a demon's power, depending on her voice.

"_I believe in what I'm feeling_

_I'd give everything up just for you_

_Love is devoted to those who see_

_That the last dance you dance with a truth_

_Angel eyes with your angel eyes_

_Will you always be there to hold me_

_Angel eyes I am satisfied_

_I don't want to hear your story_

_Cause I can see the things _

_I really want to see_

_In your eyes_

_Angel eyes_

_Just want you here to hold me_

_Angel eyes"_

Rin's soft voice was filled with sorrow and pain and it made his own heart hurt. He never wanted her feelings to be hurt, he just wanted her and he doesn't know how to go about telling her. 'Maybe there is one way' he thought to himself. He sped up in walking till he was next to Ah-un, taking the reins gently, he pulled Ah-un to a stop.

"What is it My Lord?" Rin asked, keeping the tears from falling in front of her Lord and Master. Without saying a word, he placed his hands at her waist and lifted her off Ah-un and carried her to the spring. Rin met his gaze as his careful hands gently untied her kimono. He didn't want to harm her with his claws. His hands took a slow journey as they slid her kimono off of her shoulders to let it drop to the forest floor.

He took her hands and guided her into removing his armor and robes. Once they were removed, he stepped into the spring with Rin and carefully poured water on her body. Rin let out a soft moan as his fingertip brushed against her nipple. Meeting her gaze once more, he lowered his head and took her nipple into his mouth, tugging it gently with his teeth as his fingers massaged the other one. Rin's moans filled his ears as he bit slightly harder, making her gasp.

He trailed his tongue up her body and into her mouth, entangling with her own tongue. He grazed his tongue along one of his fangs while he did the same to hers with the other fang. His blood blending with hers, slowly shifting her body into a youkai. Rin gasped and arched her body as it was filled with slight pain.

Sesshomaru slid his hand down between her legs and gently parted the petals that hid her heat from him. Sliding his fingertip in and massaging her clit with his thumb, Rin's pain became tolerable as she focused on the pleasure. He nuzzled her neck as his hand moved slightly faster. Moments later Rin's body tensed up as she cried out his name, release sweeping her up in its tides.

He slid his hand along her thighs as he parted them to settle between them, kissing Rin deeply. With a soft apology, his hips slammed hard against her, breaking through her innocence and swallowing her scream into his mouth. He slid his hand down to find that special place that had only moments ago made her feel pleasure.

Rin moaned gently as her legs wrapped around Sesshomaru, her hands sliding throughout his hair. Sesshomaru moved faster within Rin as she turned her neck, baring it in submission. With a soft growl he sank his fangs into her neck, marking her as his finally. His eyes burning red he withdrew, flipped her over and re-sheathed himself back into her, sinking his teeth into her neck once again, holding her in place for his frantic thrusts.

Rin's moans filled the once silent area, mixing with his soft growls. His hips slowed as his gaze peered into the bushes a few yards away from them. Lifting his hand, fingertips glowing green, he wrapped his poison whip around the throat of a wolf demon. With a swift pull, Sesshomaru made the demon unconscious as his hand gripped Rin's hip, teeth sinking back into her once more holding her in place as he thrust harder and faster. Rin's cries filled the area as release swept through her once more, Sesshomaru following her a few thrusts later, bursting into her in one burst. Withdrawing his teeth from her neck, he licked the mark, healing it. "You are mine now Rin. No other can ever have you" He whispered into her ear.

Then again, Rin would have it no other way "You're my perfect angel Lord Sesshomaru." She whispered snuggling into him as they made their way to the patch of grass. "I have always been watched by your angel eyes" She said as her hands glided along his face.

"Rin, I am far from an angel, but for you, I can be your guardian angel. For you are my mate, and as such any who harm you will meet death" he said as his mokomoko covered them both up.


	2. Ravine

Rin's Ravine

It had been several months since he had taken Rin as his mate. He finished the addition to the palace for her to sing. She agreed that if she ever sang for an audience she would wait for him to attend for her own safety. She knew the perfect song that would be her first performance. She was in her room, waiting for the kitsune demoness to inform her to go onto the stage. At that second, Sinopa knocked and informed her the stage was ready. Rin adored Sinopa, her name meant Black footed fox. She had black fur on her feet, She escorted Rin to the stage and waved as Rin walked onto the stage. She smiled as she started to sing.

"_Have you heard, have you heard?_

_About this girl who was ripped up by her roots_

_Have you heard, what she learned?_

_Like humility you win when you lose"_

Rin forced her memories at bay as she focused on the one face she knew could dispel even the worst nightmares for her, Sesshomaru. She knew he was there, he would never abandon her in any time of need.

"_I have learned, I have learned_

_The most horrifying nights have an end_

_I was hurt, I was lost_

_In the dark I found a way to a friend"_

Sesshomaru knew she was referring to the night the wolves attacked her, the fear reaching out to him and calling him to her, she was afraid to be alone and that was what drove her to him in attempts to help him even though he refused her.

"_I am standing here in my ravine_

_Once again I see a piece of the sky_

_And my joy will never be denied_

_Cause I was meant to be here_

_The only place on earth_

_Where you are near, where you are near"_

He smiled, after he brought her back, the eight year old would not stop following him so he allowed her to stay and took her in. His feelings developing into trust and as she aged, something more crept its way into his heart. This woman, he would not be the demon he is without her. She taught him compassion and how to feel when his parents failed. Even Inuyasha noticed the difference.

"_Was a flower, was so frail_

_And I let the trees grow wild around me_

_Grew so high, hid the sky_

_Shaded everything I needed to see"_

He realized at that point, she was referring to her need to keep her attraction to him a secret. He knew, but if she couldn't tell him he wouldn't acknowledge it. Rin carried the scent of arousal each time she had approached him and he had to clench the ground where he sat to keep from taking her"

"_Then one night, someone came_

_Took a knife and ripped me up by my roots_

_Tossed astray, far away_

_In the darkest night, I started to pray_

_I am standing_

_Why do you, why do you ask?_

_Why I'm not blaming my God?_

_I'll tell you I'll tell you what_

_He was the only one there_

_I am standing…"_

That was the night Rin had truly seen his form. He had asked Inuyasha for once, to guard Rin while he went to tell his mother he had claimed a mortal as a mate, Inuyasha left Rin in the forest and bandits had attacked her. Rin had been cut everywhere, especially her stomach to attempt to ensure Rin would never bear a demon offspring.

He smiled as he watched her, She didn't know it, but she was carrying his pup. 'I'll tel her another time, I will let her bask in her dreams.' Kagome sat beside Sesshomaru as she clapped for Rin. Rin was not a selfish person in fact, she gave all of herself for everyone else, this time, he gave her a gift.


End file.
